vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm the Albatross
Summary Storm the Albatross is a member of the Babylon Rogues and first appeared in Sonic Riders, alongside Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, acting as the muscles for the group, and serves as Jet's right-hand man on the team. He also has an intense rivalry with Knuckles, with the two of them constantly competing to see which of them is the strongest. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Storm the Albatross Origin: Sonic Riders Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Anthropomorphic Albatross Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Expert Extreme Gear rider, Expert brawler, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Speed Augmentation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation with an Ark of the Cosmos, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Jet the Hawk in power) Speed: FTL (Using his Extreme Gear, he can easily match pace with Jet and Sonic. Can outpace the pull of black holes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (His strength is comparable to Knuckles) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged-abilities Standard Equipment: Type-S Extreme Gear, an Ark of the Cosmos Intelligence: Below Average. His lack of intelligence is actually one of his most defining traits, being unable to make complicated thoughts or even sentences, can forget things easily and has a mindset that can be childish at times. However, despite this, he is very skilled in the use of his Extreme Gear, being comparable to the rest of his teammates in its use. Weaknesses: Has a short temper and tends to be impatient. His low intelligence may also be used against him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado:' Storm performs a high-speed spin on his Extreme Gear, using his accumulated Air to release a grey mini-tornado in his wake. The tornadoes possess strong enough wind currents to knock the likes of Knuckles the Echidna off balance. *'Kick Dash:' Storm releases a burst of air from the rear of his Extreme Gear, resulting in him being propelled forward at blistering speeds. *'Wind Boost:' Storm propels himself forward in a burst of increased speed as a swirling tornado forms around him, damaging and disorienting opponents upon contact. *'Zap Trap:' Storm generates a miniature lightning cloud in front of his opponent, which can zap and paralyze them momentarily unless they dodge out of the way. *'Gravity Control:' Using the gravity-altering properties of an Ark of the Cosmos, Storm causes the gravity in his vicinity to be negated, causing nearby objects and Storm himself to enter zero gravity. After directly selecting a direction to head towards, Storm propels himself forward at high speeds with a quick shift in gravity, while other objects caught in the gravity shift are crushed/destroyed. *'Gravity Dive:' Activating his Ark of the Cosmos, Storm generates a temporary black hole, thus creating a powerful gravitational disturbance that makes all objects within a large radius of him to enter zero-gravity. This results in surrounding objects and enemies being torn from their positions and toward the black hole. At the same time, the zero gravity field causes Storm to begin floating through midair. He is then yanked through mid-air towards the black hole at blistering speeds. While flying through the air, Storm has free movement abilities, can plow through most obstacles and can freely control his movements in all directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Brawlers Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Loyal Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 5